


S.T.E.A.M.

by Lilith (EveryUsernameIsTakenExceptForThisOne)



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Angst, Aromantic Ishigami Senkuu - Freeform, Bottom Ishigami Senkuu, Consensual Kink, Demisexual Aromantic Ishigami Senkuu, Dr. STONE Anime Spoilers, Embarrassment, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Shameless Smut, Shishiou Tsukasa Dies, Smut, Top Asagiri Gen, Torture, Trans Asagiri Gen, kingdom of science looses au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28128456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveryUsernameIsTakenExceptForThisOne/pseuds/Lilith
Summary: As the Kingdom of Science and the Empire of Might waged war, the tides shifted in science’s favor and the war was coming to an end. Until a nasty betrayal occurred in the Empire of Might. With a spear to the chest, Hyoga killed Tsukasa and threatened Senku to join him in shaping the stone world into a utopia of his own imagining. Without the strength of Tsukasa to aid him, and his allies out of reach, Senku was out of options for resisting. When it was revealed to all that Tsukasa was dead and Senku a prisoner of war, feeling the tides shift, Asagiri Gen flipped his allegiance almost instantly, and with that final nail in the coffin, the Kingdom of Science fell. But behind the scenes, it seems someone is pulling on invisible strings, stirring up a resistance and plotting the fall of the mighty Empire. And it all hinges on a secret code created between two individuals. A very embarrassing but, exciting secret code…
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	S.T.E.A.M.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shameless angsty smut fic. Characters might not act canonically accurate but I just had this idea and wanted to write it.

# Chapter 1

## The Fall of a Kingdom

“Senkuu, together we could make the world a better place. Your science and my vision. We can create a utopia where everyone has value to society,” Hyoga reached out his hand to Senkuu.

Standing, drenched in water next to the corpse of his frenemy, Tsukasa, Senkuu starred at the intimidating figure before him. There was no conceivable way he could see getting out of this situation. Had Tsukasa not taken a spear to the chest they might have been able to combine their strengths to overpower Hyoga. But Tsukasa had lost too much blood. As they’d drifted down the river, he’d felt his heart beat diminish in his arms. Senkuu scratched his ear contemplatively.

“Your logic makes complete sense, Hyoga. But it just doesn’t get me excited.”

With the speed of a feral cheetah, Senkuu felt a breeze sweep across his torso. A small stinging sensation was left behind on the pinky of his left hand. He hadn’t even the time to process what had just happened before Hyoga had his spear readied for another strike.

“Whether you agree with me or not doesn’t matter much to me,” Hyoga said. “You’ve lost the war Senkuu. When it comes down to it, in this stone world, might always wins. If you don’t comply willingly, I’ll torture you until you do. Starting with your fingers, and then your arms and legs. I’ll cut each one away.”

Senkuu grimaced. He was trying to maintain a façade of confidence but his hands were shaking with anxiety.

“Take away my extremities like that and how do you expect me to be able to do my science?” Senkuu asked.

“You make a fair point there Senkuu,” Hyoga said.

Another whip of air cut across Senkuu’s chest. Instinctually he stepped back to avoid certain death. But as he felt his belt pouch slip off, he realized what had been Hyoga’s actual target. But before Senkuu could catch up, in one fluid motion, Hyoga kicked his belt pouch far off into the river and knocked Senkuu backwards onto the ground. The impact of the blunt end of Hyoga’s spear on Senkuu's chest revealed his hidden trump card. A piece of armor made of manganese batteries.

Senkuu hit his head hard on the ground. His vision swam and his breath was knocked out. He didn’t have the ability to stop Hyoga from ripping the battery sheild off of him. He could only watch helplessly out of the corner of his eye as it also soared over the edge of the river. Hyoga stood triumphantly over Senkuu, the tip of his spear pointed at his throat. Senkuu closed his eyes, defeated. His breath was heavy and his head throbbed with pain. The only hope left was that the contingency plan team had managed to get away so they could possibly continue their scientific journey somewhere out of reach of the Empire of Might.

“Sorry Senkuu,” Hyoga continued. “I respect you as an individual. I believe you’re one of the brightest minds alive today. I just wish we could see eye to eye so I wouldn’t have to do things this way.”

Hyoga knelt down on top of Senkuu, pinning him under his knee. He pulled out a rope and proceeded to tie Senkuu's wrists together and cinched them to a coil around his neck, effectively restricting his mobility. When he was satisfied with his work, he got back up and yanked Senkuu off the ground.

“You’re allies will be wondering what happened to their great leader. Why don’t we show them who they’ll be answering to from now on?”

Senkuu took one last heavy look at Tsukasa’s body laying in a pool of water and blood. Hyoga tugged on the lead that connected to Senkuu’s bonds causing him to stumble forward. He glared at his captor as Hyoga turned away, pressing forward towards the base of the Empire of Might.

Senkuu was marched up to the top of the stone fort that housed the warriors of the Empire. The fighting had more or less come to an end when the miracle cave collapsed. As he was dragged through the crowd behind Hyoga, people muttered amongst themselves, wondering what was going on and where Tsukasa was. Senkuu searched the crowd as best he could without giving away his intentions. Those who were present when Hyoga pierced Tsukasa weren’t amongst his allies in the crowd. All except for Gen. The two made eye contact for a moment. Gen’s face was unreadable as usual but Senkuu could sense the nervousness in his eyes.

Hyoga stepped up to the edge of the small cliff and raised his arm up, hoisting the lead into the air and with it dragging Senkuu forward till he stumbled onto his knees at Hyoga’s feet. A chilling hush fell on all who bear witness. Homura swung onto the stage behind them from a nearby tree and leaned against the wall behind them.

“3700 years ago, humanity was on the brink of collapse,” Hyoga addressed the crowd with a booming voice of authority. “It was becoming fairly certain that this world could no longer support a growing population of 7 billion people. And then one day, the great petrification occurred. A trial of humanity. Or what one might call a “purge”. This purge gave humanity a second chance to create a better world. But how would we make it better?”

Hyoga paused for a moment to let his words sink in. Whispers echoed through the crowd. Some confused, other worried.

“Our noble Tsukasa believed that this new world should be a Shangri-La where people do not take from one another,” Hyoga continued. “And our dear Senkuu here believes the world should go back to the way it once was with all 7 billion people doing whatever they please. But in this stone world, he who wields the greatest power, holds the highest authority. This war was waged to determine who wielded that power and whose ideals we would all follow. Might or Science? Tsukasa or Senkuu? You were all under the impression that the Kingdom of Science had won. As a matter of fact, they did for a brief moment. But as you can see, that is no longer the case.”

A voice from amongst the crowd piped up.

“H-hey… where is Tsukasa?” They asked.

“Tsukasa is dead,” Hyoga answered.

Several people in the crowd gasped in disbelief.

“Which makes me the strongest primate,” Hyoga continued. “And as nature dictates, the Empire of Might now belongs to me. And since I have also defeated Senkuu, the Kingdom of Science is also mine. But I have a different ideal than both of these men. In my new world, only those who excel should be allowed to live!”

Hyoga looked down as Senkuu. Senkuu grimaced back at him.

“Senkuu you have proven your incredible value. I am not an idealistic idiot. It is only rational for this new world to be led by science. But I will not tolerate opposition. I ask you once more. Work with me willingly and together we will carve out a new humanity. Set an example for the rest of our people.”

Senkuu let out an exasperated sigh.

“Like I told you before, your proposition just doesn’t excite me,” Senkuu looked up at Hyoga with a stern gaze. “I refuse, ten billion percent.”

Hyoga studied the stubborn expression on Senkuu’s face for a stern moment and then sighed with disappointment.

“You leave me no choice then.”

Hyoga swung his spear towards Senkuu’s throat. Senkuu flinched as the cold stone tip touched his skin. It was a shame, he thought, that he wouldn’t be able to fulfil his promise to humanity. But he knew at least, that if it was just him, humanity wasn’t entirely doomed. There will always be those with the thirst for knowledge who will follow their curious instincts. Those like Chrome. He trusted in the wisdom he passed down.

“Wait!” A familiar voice yelled out from the crowd.

The spear tip hesitated as it broke through the first few layers of skin. A thin line of blood trickled down from the edge. They both looked into the crowd to see who’d spoken.

Gen walked slowly through the crowd and up onto the raised boulder. He stopped just short of Hyoga. His arms folded into his sleeves.

“Gen,” Hyoga addressed him. “Of course, a shifty traitor like you would try something. Don’t think I’ll fall for your trickery again.”

Gen held his hands up and batted his eyes, feigning innocence.

“No trickery here my dear Hyoga. It’s simply my nature to sense when the winds have shift. I'm sorry my dear Senkuu. I see that look you're giving me. But I will always pledge my loyalty to the winning side,” He bowed slightly to show his respect to Hyoga. “And I know you value those who are xceptional-eay! So, allow me to both prove my usefulness to your new _Empire of Excellence_ with a bit of insider information, and offer you a proposal for a more practical solution to your… current problem."

Gen gestured towards Senkuu. Their eyes met for a moment and a pit started to form in Senkuu’s gut. As he started to put the pieces together in his mind, he didn’t want to believe in his hypothesis. He didn’t want to believe that Gen was actually about to switch sides and also give up information about their contingency plan. It had to be part of another grand manipulation of his right? But the expression on Gen’s face gave off nothing but transparency. Hyoga contemplated Gen’s words with suspicion and weariness but after a moment, he withdrew his spear tip from Senkuu’s throat.

“Go on,” He said.

Gen grinned politely and stepped to Hyoga’s side, sweeping an arm across the audience to draw his attention to them.

“As you may notice, within the crowd, a few key figures from the Kingdom of Science are missing,” Gen began. “And though they might not be as physically strong as you, I would advise you be weary of them. For they are a team of the most formidable foes you may yet face. And currently, they are on a mission. Carrying out a contingency plan that was created just in case a situation such as this one would arise.”

“And what is this plan?”

Gen leaned in towards Hyoga slightly, “Perhaps we should discuss the details in a more private setting?”

“Very well,” Hyoga turned towards the entrance to the throne room. “Homura,” he handed her Senkuu’s lead and made his way into the cave. The three of them followed closely behind. The crowd erupted in conversation, everyone trying to make sense of what had just conspired.

Inside the throne room, Hyoga took his seat on the stone throne that had once belonged to Tsukasa. Homura took her place standing to his right. She kicked the backs of Senkuu’s knees causing them to buckle and once again, he collapsed with a grunt. Gen stood in front of them, his hands folded into his sleeves again.

“So?” Hyoga asked.

“Before I divulge this sensitive information, I would like your word that my safety and comfort in your new Empire is guaranteed,” Gen said.

“Yes, I can guarantee that,” Hyoga said.

“Xcellent-eay!” Gen smiled. “As I said before, a group from the Kingdom of Science has taken off to the north. They plan to put as much distance between us and them in order to buy time. They’re goal, is to gather materials for and build a weapon of science that will level the playing field for everyone.”

Senkuu had been studying Gen’s face, looking for any indication he could. When Gen revealed the direction his comrades had gone off in, he understood Gen’s intentions. He slumped his strained body and hung his head. he hadn’t realized the remaining energy he'd been running on was only from that adrenaline rush earlier. He was physically spent. Gen glanced at him for a second before guiltily looking away. Hyoga watched the exchange silently.

“Who is among this group?” Hyoga asked.

“For protection; Kohaku, a beast like warrior on par with even the likes of you and Ukyo, who’s skills you know quite well. And for the job; Kaseki, a skilled artisan capable of manufacturing the weapon. Taiju, whom you probably know well for his unparalleled endurance. And Chrome, the science user we had previously captured prior to today’s battle. I can assure you; his skills are almost on par with those of Senkuu. If left to their own devices, they will be able to make the weapon and dethrone you.”

“I must then ask, knowing this, why have you chosen to switch sides? I thought you always pick the winning side. If this outcome is guaranteed unless I do something, why would you not keep quiet?”

“A great question your Excellency! And that is an excellent segue into the second topic I wish to discuss with you.”

“Oh?”

“I don’t care much about what kind of world I live in, who rules and how it’s run, so long as that world allows me to live comfortably and fulfill my own self-interests.”

“And what is that?”

“When my allegiance was to the Empire of Might, my desire was to live comfortably surrounded by a harem of strong and beautiful people. But since joining the Kingdom of Science, my desires changed. And I believe this is also a great opportunity for you and I to make a deal.”

Hyoga raised an eyebrow. Gen stretched out an arm and pointed at Senkuu.

“I want Senkuu,” He declared. 

Senkuu raised his head in disbelief as everyone looked towards him.

“Huh?” Senkuu remarked.

“I must admit that over the past year, I have indeed fallen for his unconventional charms…” Gen looked to the side bashfully, covering his reddened cheeks behind his long sleeves. But he recovered his composure enough to keep a straight face as he continued. “Give him to me, and in return I guarantee I can make him come round to the idea of contributing to your new world.”

Senkuu was exasperated. Of all the reasons to betray him, unrequited infatuation was the catalyst? What a joke.

“You’ve gotta be kidding me…” Senkuu groaned.

Gen swooped over to stand on the other side of Hyoga’s throne as everyone was distracted by Senkuu. He leaned in close so that only Hyoga could hear him.

“Much like myself,” Gen whispered. “Senkuu also needs a selfish desire to motivate him. Before he said his reason for not partnering with you was that your ideals didn’t excite him, right? Senkuu and I have spent a lot of time together. I know what kind of things excite him.”

Gen leaned back and folded his arms.

“At the very least, it’s a more practical alternative to killing such a gifted individual. Wouldn’t you agree, Hyoga?”

Hyoga eyed Senkuu contemplatively. Tension filled the air once more as everyone waited in silence for Hyoga’s answer. Senkuu’s eyes shifted between Hyoga and Gen. He felt annoyed as the two of them gazed down at him. It was like he was nothing more than a hot commodity at an auction. He didn't have a choice in the matter either way. All he could do to fight back was refuse to comply. But even that felt like it was something up for debate. 

“Very well. I’ll allow it,” Hyoga said finally.

A small hint of relief crept across Gen’s face as Hyoga stretched out his arm for Senkuu’s lead. Homura handed it to him and Senkuu was drawn towards the throne forcefully. He managed to brace himself against Hyoga’s leg at the last second. It was an awkward position for him. Kneeling before Hyoga, arms tied to his neck, his upper body strewn over his thigh.

“I’d appreciate it if you’d stop yanking me around like a sack of potatoes,” Senkuu said with a stern tone.

Hyoga looked down at him. Senkuu couldn’t tell what he was thinking but he almost looked… amused? Senkuu grimaced back at him. Gen stepped towards the two and held out his hand for the lead, re-focusing Hyoga’s attention on him.

An unexplainable feeling crept into the pit of Senkuu’s stomach as he eyed the two of them. Something about their poise gave them both an overwhelmingly powerful presence. Like that of a fox and a wolf deciding the fate of their prey. He felt a usually inactive part of his body twitch unexpectedly. He froze with shock as the feeling caught him off guard. He looked towards Hyoga subtly to confirm whether he noticed. He didn’t seem too as his gaze was fixated on Gen.

“However,” Hyoga held the lead close to his chest. “I still don’t trust you and your silver tongue, Gen. So, I will give you Senkuu on the condition that the two of you remain under Homura’s surveillance until Senkuu agrees to work with us willingly.”

“Ah, I feel like that’s a little unnecessary don’t you th—”

“Furthermore, Senkuu is to remain in your quarters at all times and I’m giving you one week to attempt your plan—”

“One week!?”

“—and if you fail, I will decide what happens to Senkuu after that.”

The two held eye contact for a long time. Hyoga’s expression remained firm and confident. Gen looked nervous but something dark seemed to be brewing behind his mask. A suffocating feeling blanketed the room as the stare down continued.

“I can tell how deep your feelings run for him, dear Gen. I never thought I'd see your carefully crafted mask slip this easily. I have to admit it’s a little scary, what I see behind there.”

Gen flinched and quickly composed himself. His expression once again became unreadable. A bead of sweat dripped down the side of Senkuu’s face. He'd seen it too. 

“I can only promise you that I will not kill Senkuu, unless that eventually becomes my only option.”

Finally Gen sighed and plastered on his uncanny innocent smile.

“Very well, you are the boss here…” he said.

He held out his hand once more for the lead, and Hyoga handed it to him. Senkuu was pulled over yet again. This time he landed in Gen’s arms. Gen helped him back to his feet and twisted the long lead around his hand making it a lot shorter. He pulled Senkuu close to him and wrapped his other arm around his waist.

“I guess your mine now, Senkuu,” Gen grinned mischievously.

Senkuu raised an eyebrow and tried to lean away but Gen’s grasp on the ropes prevented him from doing much more than tilting his head to the side.

“You’re ten billion percent off your rockers mentalist,” Senkuu retorted.

Gen chuckled and loosened his grip of the lead.

“You’re cute when you get embarrassed dear Senkuu,” Gen teased.

They made their way for the exit bickering the whole way. Homura followed them silently.

“Now then,” Hyoga thought to himself. “What to do about that little rebel party…”


End file.
